Cass Stark nee Mallister
Cass Stark is the first daughter and third child of Lord Dalinar Mallister and Lady Wen Mallister nee Cloverwood. She was recently wed to King Rickon Stark of House Winterfell. Appearance and Personality Just above 5' tall, Cass is anything but an intimidating sight. Apart from her dark red hair, the young lady currently shares a lot of her appearance with that of her mother at the same age. Pale skin, green eyes and a slender figure she is still cute but has not yet grown to become the gorgeous woman she will become. Usually dressed for court, Cass prefers mostly dark shades of purple of House Mallister or green of House Cloverwood and to carry her hair open. The youngest of three siblings, Cass is a pragmatic, adolescent spitfire. While she does enjoy to leave the castle, roam the lands around Seagard and to Oldstones and generally prefers to join her brothers in their activities, there is no doubt in her mind that she still is a young noblewoman and has to follow the traditional pursuits of someone of her station. Tough it is not what she likes to do, she still adheres to a lady's education and is well aware that she won't have the same freedoms she has now when she's married off. But for the youngest Mallister it is just another reason to be as wild as she is. Intelligent and strong-willed she's used to get her way for the most part, not shying away to let speak her mind. Cass is very fond of her whole family. She highly respects her father Dalinar. Though he may mostly be fully engaged with all dealings of the Mallisters to look over their lands in any aspect, she tries to partake in what she is allowed to. Especially the diplomatic aspect of the lord has caught her attention. Though Henry is the heir of her father, she's of the opinion that it cannot be bad that she observes it at least. And since it also involves her own future she has a vast interest in what is being planned for the Mallister future as it might just happen that she will learn what her father has in store for his only daughter. And of course it might be possible, even influence any decision that encompasses herself to her own benefit or liking. Wen and Cass have many things in common. Their love for riding, horses and attending of social occasions. However, Cass still lacks in some of a lady's activities. While she plays the harp and likes to dance she is certainly not as good as her mother. She spends a lot of her daily time at her mother's side to learn and prepare for the life as a lord's wife. Because of that she has only very few things her mother does not know about Cass, or rather that is what Cass assumes. The youngest of the three Mallister children is very admiring of her two older brothers. While Henry is going to be the heir and future lord, Ned or Edmure as he was named seems to end up as one of the greatest knights of House Mallister. Occasionally she watches Ned in his martial training or rides beside him when he leaves the castle on Prancer, cheering for her brother in his fights. There are no secrets between herself and her brothers, at least none from Cass' side as she feels she can confide pretty much anything to them. "Uncle" Colin is Cass' beloved family member without being unrelated to him. The very reason simply being that she can feel like being herself around him. She rarely adheres to social rules when near him and is as informal as one can be. In some way the knight is her role model, having risen from a simple stable boy to the head of a house and advisor and best friend to a lord, an ascent that only very few achieve. She's also very fond of his stories and tales and always glad to leave the castle at the man's side or rather under his protection, even going so far as to search for him when not bound or having talked herself out of any other scheduled tasks. Under Colin's guidance she enjoys training in riding, care for her palfrey and other things one would not usually learn while clad in a silk dress. Sometimes even unknown to her parents. For this reason she is certain she can talk about anything with her mother's sworn shield, even broach rather uncomfortable topics with him first before anybody else. History Cass Mallister is the third child and only daughter of Lord Dalinar and Lady Wen of House Mallister. She has two older brothers, Edmure and Henry. For the majority of her life, Cass has lived in her hometown of Seagard. Only on a handful of occasions did she visit other places. And even then she was always with her family. In her fourteen years, she has spent much time learning the womanly arts of dancing, singing and sewing. For the most part of the days she stays at her mother's side, preferring her company and that of Colin over that of her father. The latter of which is usually the one to accompany her when she ventures outside to the city of Seagard to walk over the market or sit by the harbor to watch the ships arriving. Although the young woman is still more eager to explore a few miles of the countryside near the city on her horse's back. She's close with her two brother and would love to spend much more time with them though the majority of her daily routines prevent many activities that take place outside of the castle and on which ladies and knights can partake though she tries to accompany any hunt when possible. For the majority of her life Cass has lived in Seagard. She currently receives the education of a young noblewoman for her future life as a lady but enjoys very different and much more informal lessons when the occasions arise. Marriage Lord Dalinar, Cass' father, secured an advantageous marriage for Cass to King Rickon Stark. With her brother, Edmure and others in her retinue, Cass went north to her knew home. After her ship capsized, she was eventually found along the White Knife and brought safely to Winterfell. After a few days, Lady Cass and King Rickon wed. Lady Cass was given away by her brother, Edmure. Back to Cape of Eagles PCs.